Synths
Synths (Synthetic organisms) are a large part of Stormbite with the majority of the cast being one form of Synth or another. They are not human, neither are they animal, or even somewhere in between, they are instead entities of their own, capable of abilities beyond what humans can achieve naturally. The key types of Synths are Avios, Preternaturals, Canids, Pards, and Transhumans, though there are many more other synth types, and are usually classed as Sapiential-SynthsSapiential-Synth':'' "A Synth that bares resemblance to a human in that they can talk, think, create, and understand complex things.", from Sapien - wise, human, and entity - being, but also directly from the word; ''Sapiential meaning; relating to wisdom.'' which means "A Synth that bares resemblance to a human in that they can talk, think, create, and understand complex things." [[Critters|'''Critters]] are also synths, but ones which were made to be more animalistic and to fill ecological niches or sustainability purposes. History Creation What Are Synths? Synths are not human. Neither are they hybrids or chimeras as they are not part human, part animal. They may have animalistic features, but this is because of morphological bases for specific traits (wings for flight, armored skin, prehensile tail), they are not actually that animal or in any way related to any organically evolved creature. They have only been made to mimic those particular creatures and express specific features. Genetically they bare no resemblance to humans or animals or plants, as all non-transhuman DNA has been created from scratch using additional 4 man-made synthetic nucleotide bases (SBPZ), to create an 8-base genetic system rather than an organic 4 (ATCG). A - T | C - G | P - Z | S - BDirectly from T.Hearts' notes. As their DNA is synthetically created, containing non-organic DNA bases which were made to mimic specific traits and aspects of other creatures they can be considered to be inorganic organisms and because Synths are not natural, evolutionary aspects can be skipped or replaced so long as it can be coded correctly. E,g. : Humans despite being from the primate family, lack a tail unlike monkeys because of evolution, yet the majority of Synths possess tails that can be used for locomotion, balance, differentiation and identification. E.g. : Humans are too heavy to fly; Volant Synths are not human, and have been specifically designed to be able to fly whilst appearing to be human. Most synths do not actually appear human-like as there are synthetic plants, bacteria, viruses, as well as animal-like creatures such as the Drake Raptors. The human-like synths only appear as they do because they were created in a way that would allow humans to feel more comfortable with them, as well as the hubris of creating synths in their own image with many prototypes directly based upon the genomes and phenotype of either the doctors themselves who made them or at least someone they knew. E,g. : If a doctor creates a Synth based upon their own genetic code modified to have specific other traits, though they have a face value resemblance to that doctor, they have no genetic relation. Bases Bases are often used to copy and mimic traits from. This can be as large as getting the pattern and coloration of a butterfly's wings to be expressed onto feather structures of bird-resembling wings, or as small and overlooked as being immune to specific allergens and plants and chemicals that would otherwise be toxic. E,g. : Storm is an Avio based upon a Peregrine Falcon, however this does not mean that she is a falcon, only that she bares a physical and attributable resemblance to one. ARCDA prefers to have living bases that they can work from and have in vitro genomes from rather than using a database, which means many prototypes have Bases that ARCDA has easy access to such as dogs, falconry birds, cats, and other easily maintainable animals as well as their own staff members. Prototypes Because so much goes in to making sure that the synthetic dna produces a living and functioning organism that works in the correct way intended. See Also: Aura, Type-7 Avios Synth ID Codes The standard formulae for ID Codes go as follow: of Creation:Day:Month: Prefix:form of the Scientific name-Number-Numberfor twins There will be variations if smaller subspecies/breeds are used. The short forms of these will be similar but with less detail. Example: Wilny: E:22:05:LoddiMirab-1-1 Form | Hummingbird-E-1-1 ''Form 'Raoul: P:31.12: CanisFmil;NorskElghund-22-24 Form |'' Hound-P-22-24'' Form '''Prefixes * Proto * Neo+ Preternaturals have a different system, as they have their own subtypes. See More': Preternatural Codes and Origin Differences Synth Types There different categories of Synths depending on the appearence bases used.: '''''Preternatural (Human based), Mammalian (includes Pards, Primates, and Canids), Reptiles (Snakes, Lizards), Volants (Avios, Chiros, Pteros, Raptors), Marines (Selkies, Merrows), Tribrids (mixed), very rarely are there amphibious based Synths. These catagories also include synthetic 'critters' such as the Drake Raptors. Only Preternaturals share no 'critter' relatives. Read More: * Preternatural ** Transhuman Preternaturals * Mammalian ( Synthacauda ) ** Artadactylian '' ** [[Canids|''Canids]]'' ( Synthacauda caninaceps)'' ** Lapin ** Mustelia ** ''Pards'''' ( Synthacauda feliens)'' ** Pinnipiea ** Primates ( Synthacauda simidactyl) ** Rattan * Reptiles ** Snakes '' ** ''Lizards ** Draken * Volants (Volanoton) ** Avios (Volanoton avios) *** Raptors *** Type-7 Avios ** Chiros (Volanoton ** Pteros (Volanoton pteron * Marines ** Selkies ** Merrows * Tribrids Synth Abilities Physical * Strength * Skin Adaptations: Camouflage, Diamond Skin Talents * Musers * Telkens * Bioelectrics * Pyrros See Also * ARCDA * Hasekura * Avios * Preternaturals * Talents ** Musers ** Telkens Trivia * Synths are not mutants on the basis that by definition mutations occur naturally or byproduct of radiation or other environmental factors, where as synths have been created synthetically and thus engineered. * There are more synthetic plants and bacteria than there are 'animals' References Site Navigation Category:Synth Characters Category:Lore Category:Synths